


Realization

by kagurasbuns



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, anger issues, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagurasbuns/pseuds/kagurasbuns
Summary: A retelling of the Light of Alfheim scene where Atreus pulls Kratos out from the Light.





	Realization

“What have you done?” Kratos’s body weighed like a million ton of iron and steel—yet anger always seemed to find a home in his soul, as if it had always been a part of him. “_Why _did you do that?”

Atreus’s eyes widened before they mirrored his father’s glare. “I saved you! You were trapped in there. I waited, and I waited, but you wouldn’t come out! _ So _ I pulled you out!” 

“_Boy… _” Kratos wants to rip something apart; his fists are trembling to tear up skin and flesh, but he forces himself to keep talking—words don’t spill blood at the very least. In a fit, Atreus walked away to retrieve an arrow from a dead elf’s head. “I was gone only—” 

And that’s when Kratos only notices the piles of dead elves surrounding him. His anger fades the moment he scans the battlefield, but the weight in his body remains prominently in his gut. Atreus must have warded them off all on his own while battling a fear that his father would never return—and judging from the quantity of the corpses, his son could’ve waited hours. Perhaps even a day. But how could that be? “Moments,” the word left Kratos’s mouth with uncertainty. 

“No!” Atreus barked, wrenching the arrow from the dead elf. He stormed back to where Kratos was still lying. “You’ve been gone a long—” he coughed up phlegm—”long time! I didn’t know what to do! You left me here. AGAIN!” He shoved Kratos further into the ground and coughed up some more. The boy’s face strained from his illness—an illness linked to a secret that Kratos had yet to tell him, if at all. “Why don’t you care?” 

Kratos frowned and looked at the Bifrost emanating with the Light of Alfheim. “That’s impossible,” he said, sounding strangely defeated. 

A cold silence filled the air as Atreus pulled out his knife from the back of another dead elf and Kratos got back on his feet. “We should go before they come back,” Atreus said, still angry, but focused on their objective again. With one final glare at his father, he added bitterly, “I hope you got what you wanted…” 

Kratos paused and looked back at the Light. He stared at it for a moment before putting the replenished Bifrost back on his belt. Before, Kratos bested the Greek pantheon with bottomless anger. This time, however, he couldn’t let anger get the best of him—not when he had a son now. 

“Yes,” he replied, sealing his emotions away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is highly welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
